


I wanted to fuck your Mom but you'll do.

by Kezzdaddy



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Feminization, Frotting, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex In A Cave, Sex Pollen, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezzdaddy/pseuds/Kezzdaddy
Summary: A ritual causes Petrus to act on his deepest desires.
Relationships: Petrus/De Sardet (Greedfall)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	I wanted to fuck your Mom but you'll do.

De Sardet and his loyal companions had been sent to prove their worth to the natives on the northern side of the island. In order to gain their trust, they must perform a ritual up in the hills that makes the individual act on their deepest desires, which will reveal if their intentions are what they say and if they can be trusted.  
Tensions were high in the camp before they set off, no one wanted to have their deepest wishes revealed and De Sardet couldn't make the journey alone for fear of bandits and the wild beasts that no doubt dotted the mountain path. Petrus broke through the tense silence around the campfire.  
  
"I will go with you, my child. You already know I am not as pious as I appear to be nor I do not know what truly desire, hopefully, I'll make great strides toward my career as Cardinal." He chuckled.  
  
"If the rest of you are unsure of what you desire or how unsavory it might be, I will go. Although this might be our last journey together " Vasco said mournfully  
  
"Thank you, Vasco, Petrus. If we're not able to say it later, you are true friends and I hope fate crosses our paths again." And with that, the three set off for the hills.  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
They eventually arrived at a small cave with a circle of stones inside. It was dark inside and a sense of dread shrouded them as they set foot past the monoliths. The three men warily sat around the basin that was sunken in the center. The instructions were simple enough; Sit down, drink a mouthful of the liquid and wait for it to take effect then you will act on what you truly want.  
  
The liquid inside the basin smelled sweet like cream and fruit and had a faint, white glow that lit the area around it. They each picked up the small stone cups laid out on the edge and filled them in the pool. Taking a drink they found the sweet smell had betrayed them, the drink was bitter and dried out their mouths and throats on contact.  
  
"It's like a poison." Grasped Vasco standing and gripping at his neck, then suddenly his hands relaxed and he fled out of the cave, toward New Selene and his ship.  
Petrus chuckled at Vasco's quick tone shift then went dead silent. De Sardet went to check if he was okay but his heart suddenly sunk, all the thoughts he had were replaced with Images of the sickened Constantin, he had to cure the Malichor but when no further courses of action were forced into his head the barrage of thoughts were silenced.  
  
"I'm sorry, to see Vasco go, but overall that wasn't too bad." De Sardet said turning to The Bishop.  
Their eyes locked, Petrus staring intensely at him, lips slightly parted.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked De Sardet clasping his hand on the older man's shoulder despite his unwavering stare making him feel rather threatened.  
  
"You know, you really do look so much like your mother."  
  
Before his words could sink in De Sardet found himself on his back The Bishop on top of him.  
  
"True, you're a boy but the face is uncanny" he whispered tenderly caressing the mark on De Sardet's jaw.  
  
De Sardet pushed his hand away and tried to back out from under the taller man's imposing figure but Petrus was sat firmly on his thighs preventing any escape. The Bishop expertly undid the clasps on the young man's cuirass and in no time he had exposed De Sardet's chest to the cool cave air. Petrus slid off his gloves with his teeth then ran his calloused hands over the man's ribs and abdomen, tracing the light contours of his abs. He groaned in delight then leaned down kissing De Sardet's hardening nipples.  
  
"You Noblemen are always so soft. Don't be embarrassed about you're femininity now. You're beautiful and cause of more than a few sleepless nights from me."

Petrus buried his face in De Sardet's neck and licked up his jugular. Nibbling ferociously, his beard teased on the sensitive flesh. De Sardet's body finally betrayed him and heat flooded to his groin.  
  
"Petrus, "he whispered into the older man's ear,  
  
"Do you really want to do this?"

Petrus pulled away and looked into his eyes again.  
  
"With every portion of my being"  
  
and locked his lips onto De Sardet's who moaned in reply. Petrus took advantage of the open mouth and slipped his tongue into the parted lips, tasting the boy's sweetness and exploring deep inside. De Sardet teased his tongue into the Bishop as well, moaning eagerly, his hand trying to find purchase on the man's chassis.  
Petrus sat upright and began removing his pauldrons and vambraces, carelessly tossing his armor to the cavern floor. De Sardet fumbled with the string of his pantaloons as he watched the man strip for him. Petrus finished removing his clothes as the younger man managed to free himself and began stroking as Petrus liberated him of his boots and pants. Kneeling, Petrus slung the smaller man's legs over his shoulders and kissed up his thighs before greedily taking his balls into his eager mouth.  
De Sarbet called out and wrapping his legs around Petrus, the man's beard scratching up the insides of his legs leaving him sensitive. Petrus' tongue rolled over his testes making him squirm and buck, cock still in hand.  
  
"Please. Petrus. I want you inside me." Moaned De Sardet grasping at the bishop's well-toned forearms.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you and I can't wait that long." said breathlessly Petrus lowering De Sardet and pressing their weeping cocks together.  
  
His large hands replaced De Sardet's around their aching members and rhythmically pumped them together. It was hard to tell the sensations apart in their feverish lovemaking, each movement causing another. Pressure built in them both, finally released when De Sardet's whole body trembled and thick lines of emission shot against him. Petrus let out a shaky moan as he followed De Sardet into bliss, their fluids intermingling between them, sticky and hot in the cave air.  
As if a shroud was lifted from him Petrus looked down in shame and fear and De Sardet remained still for a moment catching his breath in post-orgasm ecstasy.  
  
"I am so deeply sorry, my child. I indeed wanted this but If I had realized how much I never would have come here. I hope you find the strength to..."  
  
His words were cut off by lips on his.  
  
"There is nothing to be forgiven," smiled De Sardet cupping his hands around the bishop's face.  
  
"You should probably stop calling me "my child" though... That is assuming of course that you would like to do this again?"  
  
Petrus pulled the younger man into a tight embrace.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier"

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of a sequel where they actually fuck and start somewhat of relationship but I dunno if I'll get inspired or if people actually want to read this pairing.


End file.
